Broken Clock
by BakPaoDaGing
Summary: They're just one of happy family's potrait. They have their happy time together, no one can separated them. Like our grandparents and their loves story AkaxFem!kuro Family. (Re-Update : Changed chapter 1)
1. Prologue

Author's Note : I don't have any Kuroko no Basuke Characters just have my own plot for the stories. I'm not an english native speaker and there will be much of typos, bad grammar and structure.

Pairings : Fem Kuroko Tetsumi X Akashi Seijuuro.

Character : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Enjoy your reading ^V^

...

* * *

**BROKEN CLOCK**

**© Bakpao Daging  
**

**.**

**.**

**"Tik tok… Tik tok… Tik tok… Tik tok…"**

Every day, every time, every minute, every second, you can hear the sound of your life time. Every second has that own story. If the clock sound stopped, it will be the sign of your life end, but what will happen if your time clock not stop but broken in the middle of your happy time. What will you do? Fix the broken clock? or replace it with the new ones?

.

.

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

"What would you do if someone you dearly enough makes a big mistake in his or her life. Will you be mercy enough to forgiving or will you leave him or her behind? So what is your answer be?"

.

.

The baby blue head waking up from her reverie. She doesn't know why that sentence linger inside her mind, since when she think about that awful things? What should she worry about? She has a perfect life, she has a perfect husband and the gentle one, a fiancée that she has since middle school and their life already bless by god with their children not just one but two adorable kids. Every one who has eyes can see the picture of perfect family who lived happily ever after likes the drawing books every time they see their family. Then why she still feels insecure, day after day and night after night. Why now when their marriage life already four years and blessing by the kids like this.

It's a luxury room where she is seating now. The room painted with the bright salmon color, velvet beige curtain which curfew the windows, black fabric silk pattern quilt to cover the bed, don't forget with Persian rug on the marble floor as the base for two small grey couches and small mahogany round table between it not far from the windows. This room feels so spacious by herself.

'No… no… no… what's wrong with me?' She shook her head and looking at the clock on wall as she sat on the couch.

'Ah… it's already 4 P.M. I should pick up the children at kindergarden.' She waked up from where she was sat and went to the closet room before changing her clothes then walk out from the room.

.

.

ж

**TBC**

* * *

It's still just a prologue.

I know it's not a good story, but I hope you'll like the rest of the stories later.


	2. Chapter 1 : Family

Author's Note : I don't have any Kuroko no Basuke Characters just have my own plot for the stories.

I'm not an _english or Japanese native speaker and there will be much of typos, bad grammar and structure._

Copyright : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Warning : FemKuroko, Gender bender, OC, etc

A/N : If you see -() that mean those are the meaning of the words before.

Re Update : Chapter 1

I'm sorry for the inconvenience that I made before. Like I said the last time chapter it's not my first plot for this story. How come it like that? well I unaccidentally mixed my another story into this story. And Thanks to this story I got two new friends from my country. BANZAI!

Then I want to give my special thanks for Manga Ren and Sheen-chan for their reviews.

And All of the author who Fav and follow this story. And thanks for silent reader who read this kind lame story.

Please enjoy your reading ^V^

* * *

_The most romantic story in this world is not Romeo and Julliet, but the most romantic story in this world is your grandparents's love story. How much couples who can stay to live together until death do us apart?_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter I**

**Kazoku – (Family)**

**.**

On the garden which full with white ornament as theme in every corner and flower bloom everywhere. There is a heterochromatic eyes standing among the guest with black as his coat and trousers's color. Since earlier, quietly that little boy is looking at the baby blue haired little girl with her two tails hairstyle and wearing a blue skies mini dress. She has a white pale skin and eyes like the clearly skies on summer. He looks that girl already round by another boy who has the same age like him. There is an anger inside his heart when he looked at them with his poker face, then when something through his mind with his devilish smile he decided to join with them. "It's not bad to make them more enjoy the party, isn't it?" Grinned him while walking to their direction with gallantly.

※※※※※※※

"Mama, what's the divorce mean?" asked the little girl who has the same color for hair and eyes like her mother seat across the counter in front of her. The baby blue haired woman who make a dinner get a little shock from her daughter question, but thanks to her deadpan face so she can cover it.

"Are? – (Huh?)" What kind of answer should she give her? But for the first place, Is that any kind of question that kindergarten student would be ask? Is that her sensei – (teacher) who teaching it? What kind of teacher she or he?. The blue haired woman stopped her cooking and off the gas then come to the little girl's seat.

**_"PAT PAT PAT."_** That woman patted her daughter head. "Nee, Kimika why are you asking that? Did sensei the one who teach you the difficult word?" Asked the blue haired woman with little smile looked forward to her. If it's true that the teacher who is the one teached her, she promise she will visit him later and giving him, her special pass.

"Nn.." the little girl shooked her head. "Yuka said she should leave the town because her mama and daddy are going to divorce." Ah so that's the problem after all. Ee, wait it's not the time to feel relieved, she should still answer her daughter question. "It's that why you look so gloom today?" The woman asked to her daughter and get the reply with a nod. "So what's the divorce mean mama?" Asked Kimika once again and tilted her head until her two piggytails come down. How should she answer this one?. "Ee.. to... - (Uh.. Umm...)." She tried to create an easy explanation.

"Divorce mean a time when Yuka's Daddy and Mama have to say bye-bye to each other." She do a right explanation, don't she? "Were Mama and Daddy have divorce?" What? How could she come with that conclusion? "We were not Kimika." The blue haired woman tried to maintain her poker face. "But last week Daddy said bye-bye to you too Mama. What's the different with that?" Said her innocently. Of course is different her husband just leave for the business trip in a week while Yuka's father leave his wife forever even he is still alive. "Well, you see Kimika. Yuka's parents have.."

**_"RING RING RING"_**. The phone is ringing before she could finished her words. She tried to ignore the phone rings until it came off and she continue to her explanation. "have their own problem and…"

**_"RING RING RING" _**it seems the phone doesn't want to came off and she just sighed "Huftt, maybe that's your father. I'll get it first." The blue haired woman leave the kitchen immediately and hang up the phone on their living room not far from the kitchen. Even though the room inside this place still big one another, but it still a condominium with space limited.

"Moshi-Moshi - (Hello)." Greeted the blunette haired woman. "Tetsumi." Said the man voice across the line. "Ah, Sei. Nan-ji ni modotte iki masu ka? – (What time are you coming back?)" Asked her straight to the point with her monotone voice, then for a moment there is a short paused between them. "I'm sorry, Babe. I think I can't back home today. Asatte ie ni kaeri masu – (I'm returning home the day after tomorrow). Yakusoku - (I promise)."

"Huftt.. so what about your promise with the children?" Asked her with sighed. "Mama is that Daddy?" There's the voice of little boy came from the upstairs. "Here he is, one of your Gru heirs already come." Said her when she saw the fiery red haired little boy with white polo shirt and black shorts down the stairs. "May I speak with them, I'll explain to them now." Said her husband. "Seiji, here, your daddy want to talk to you." She gave the cordless phone to her son who came closely to her.

"Moshi-moshi, daddy." Greeted the boy to man across the line with monotonically meanwhile the little girl opened the kitchen door and came out to gather with them on the living room. "Mama." She came closely to the woman and hugged her. "Hai, Wakarimashita – (Yes, I understand)." Answered Seiji to his daddy without looking at his mother or his twin. "Mama, is that Daddy over the phone?" Asked Kimika and get nodded from her mother. "Kimika? Hai - (Yes), she is here too… Okay… Kimika, Daddy want to talk to you too." Seiji called his twin and gave the phone to her. "Daddy. Daddy when you're going to home? … Uhm… Hai… Okay Daddy, wakarimashita… Anoo - (Uhm)… Daddy, did you and Mama have divorce?"

**_"TIK…TIK…TIK…"_** in three seconds there are a silent for a moment.

"What?!" you can hear a scream across the line phone. Okay, time out. She immediately took the cordless phone from her daughter hand. "What do you mean with that?!" The man over the phone seems unpleasant with that question. "Seiji, take your sister go. I want to talk with your father alone." The boy nodded his head and pull his sister hand to went with him.

"Tetsumi, what is that mean?! Who and who are going to divorce." Tetsumi just can sighed heard his husband before. "Take in easy, Sei. It's just misunderstanding after all. She just asked me what the divorce is, before." Answered her. "Then you should explain her with the better words." Replied him. "I did but when I tried to explain that, you called."

_**"TOK... TOK... TOK..."**_that silence came back for a while.

"I see… Tetsumi…" There is a pregnant pause in his words. "N? – (Uhm?)" Answered her. "Samishi katta – (I missed you so much)." He speak to her with gently voice. "Aitakatta – (I wanted to meet you). Please come back home soon, Sei." She missed her husband so much. "I will Tetsumi. I will."

**_"TIK TOK TIK TOK TIK TOK."_** The sound of happily time still can hear loud enough to them. How long this will be last? Hopes it will never be end.

※※※※※※※

"Tetsumi-chan is so pretty with your long hair." Said the brunette haired little boy who wears a white tuxedo. "Tetsumi, will be my bride in the future." Said the other little boy with the teal hair. "No she will be marry me." Said the third boy with his greasy hair and the girl who become their topic just standing and looking at them confusedly. What are marry and bride mean? Are they someone name? but the only one she know they not talking about her favorite vanilla milkshake.

"Heh.. what interesting conversation that you have." Just with one sentence the air around that kids change to the ice age. "A… Akashi-san… Akashi-sama…" Said all of them in fear when they saw the boy who is standing behind the little girl. Then the fiery red haired little boy with his devilish smirk and said…

"Would you mine if I join now?"

.

ж

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry I change the story cause the last story is my another private story and if I still continue with the last plot all the lovey dovey would gone since begining hahahaha...

Okay next week I'll try to update the next chapter.

Hope I have a free time again.

The quote inside this story I took from my professor words and He said love same as like as management and accounting. You should plaining in and calculate it. Took the opportunity when you see that... hahahaha... I love this quote... ^u^

so for the last, I want to say thanks to my new friends yui yutikaisy and Winter-Rabbit chan who kindly enough replay my message. Nice to meet you guys... ^v^

A/N : for readers who reading, follow and fave my first work "Story in My Life" I still continue that story and already made until chapter 8 but I can't release it now. Why? because my friends told me the way of my writing inside that story is horrible and said I should re-make it because it's tearing their eyes. Is just like two way monologue, the way I describe it are horrible. So it gonna took along time since I don't have many times to re-work all of it.

Regards,

Pao-Pao


End file.
